The Children Book
Disney and Sega's movie spoof of 1967's Disney film, "The Jungle Book". Cast: *Mowgli - Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Bagheera - Paddington Bear *Baloo - Berk (The Trap Door) *Kaa - Stiletto (Danger Mouse) *Shere Khan - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *King Louie - Boni (The Trap Door) *Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzy - Chip, Dale, Zipper, Monterey Jack (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Shanti - Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Colonel Hathi - Pingu's Dad (Pingu) *Hathi Junior - Pingu *Winifred - Pingu's Mum (Pingu) *The Elephants - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Slob Elephant - Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Elephant Whispering to Winifred - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Elephant with "Dusty Muzzle" - Cody the Penguin (Surf Up) *Elephant with "Silly Grin" - I'm Freezing My Nuts Off (Farce of the Penguins) *Elephant with fly - Mumble (Happy Feet) *Elephant with hair - Ramon (Happy Feet) *Elephant with smashed nose after a crash - Gloria (Happy Feet) *Buglar the Elephant - Lovelace (Happy Feet) *Deer - Edmond (Rock-a-Doodle) *Baloo as Lady Monkey - Tinkerbell (Peter Pan) *The Flunkey Monkey - Rogg (The Trap Door) *The Bandar-Log Monkeys - The Trap Door Characters and The Muppet Characters *Akela - Great Uncle Bulgaria (The Wombles) *Rama (Father Wolf) - Tobermory (The Wombles) *Raksha (Mother Wolf) - Madame Cholet (The Wombles) *The Wolf Councils - Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pianta), Daddy Pig (Peppa Pig), Zuba the Lion (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa), etc. *The Wolf Cubs - Emily Elephant, Peppa Pig (Peppa Pig), Li'l Bee, Gnatty, Baby Bug (Thumbelina), etc. *Baby Mowgli - Baby Link (The Legend of Zelda) Scenes: *The Children Book part 1 - Main Titles ("Overture") *The Children Book part 2 - Paddington Bear Discovers Baby Link/Link's Jungle Life *The Children Book part 3 - Link and Paddington Bear Encounter Stiletto *The Children Book part 4 - "Pingu's Dad's March" *The Children Book part 5 - Paddington Bear and Link's Argument *The Children Book part 6 - Link Meets Berk *The Children Book part 7 - "The Bare Necessities"/Link kidnapped by Animals *The Children Book part 8 - Link Meets Boni "I Wanna Be Like You" *The Children Book part 9 - Paddington Bear and Berk's Moonlight Talk *The Children Book part 10 - Link Runs Away *The Children Book part 11 - Baron Greenback Arrives "Pingu's Dad's March (Reprise)" *The Children Book part 12 - Link meets Stiletto Second Encounter "Trust in Me" *The Children Book part 13 - Stiletto and Baron Greenback's Conversation *The Children Book part 14 - Link's Friends "That's What Friends are For" *The Children Book part 15 - Link Meets Baron Greenback Fight *The Children Book part 16 - The Grand Finale "My Own Home" *The Children Book part 17 - "The Bare Necessities - Reprise" *The Children Book part 18 - End Credits Posters: The Children Book 1991 VHS Cover.JPG|The Children Book 1991 VHS Cover The Children Book 2000 VHS Cover.jpg|The Children Book 2000 VHS Cover Videos Movie Used: *The Jungle Book (1967) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Nursery Rhymes 2 *Paddington (1975 TV Series) *Peppa Pig *Thumbelina *The Wombles *Sonic Adventure *Link: The Faces of Evil *Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon *The Link and King Show *The King and Link in TV Dinner *King Crisis *Viva Pianta *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *The Flumps *Danger Mouse *Farce of the Penguins *Pingu *The Pebble and the Penguin *Surf Up *Happy Feet 1 & 2 *The Trap Door *The Muppet Movie *The Muppet Show *A Muppet Family Christmas *The Fimbles *Pinocchio *Dumbo *The Muppet Christmas Carol *Christopher Crocodile *Billy the Fish *Atomic Betty *Dot and the Kangaroo *From All of Us to All of You *Peter Pan 1 & 2 *Peter Pan Peanut Butter Advert *Disney at Easter/Christmas Ident *Back to Neverland *An Adventure in the Magic Kingdom *The BFG *Muppets Tonight *Rock-a-Doodle *MADtv *The Muppets Take Manhattan *The Three Caballeros *Silly Symphony: Peculiar Penguins *Merrie Melodies *Donald Duck: Chips Ahoy *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Donald Duck: Out of Scale *The Adventures of Chip 'n' Dale *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *Bambi *Make Mine Music *Melody Time *Robot Chicken Category:Disney and Sega Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Ideas Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions Category:Now Playing Movies